The Princess and the Pauper
by VioletCurse
Summary: James Hawkins has gone undercover in a race against bloodthirsty pirates, including Captain John Silver, to find the most famous treasure of all hidden in a world called Earth. Princess Melody has been assigned a bodyguard/adventurer named Jim since a threat on her life by mysterious outsiders after it was revealed she may hold the key puzzle to discovering the most valuable secret
1. Chapter 1: The Captain

Jim

Cheering surrounds me when I walk off my ship and onto the military port. I wave tiredly at all my fellow captains, crew, and friends, smiling broadly. The only place that I wanted to be more than right here was my hammock in the ship. But I needed to file my ship report and formally drop off my convict to the officials.

I walk past some of my friends, smiling and high-fiving a few as I go.

"Jim! How does it feel to catch a criminal that's wanted in eight different galaxies?!" A voice so familiar to me, I don't even turn around when he clasps my shoulder and shakes me with a grin on his face.

"I suppose it feels like anything else in the world, Jack. And you helped too, first mate."

"Ah, quit being humble Jim! This is your moment in the spotlight!"

I consent to him with a laugh, "Alright, it's pretty great."

"I'd almost lost hope for you a second ago!" he shakes his head incredulously and I roll my eyes.

He stares at me in shock as we walk towards a more private area.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're only nineteen and that you're two years younger than me, captain of the ship and you managed to nail Captain Clegg! Life is so unfair…"

"It's not that big of a deal Jack. Quit looking at me like that."  
"I'm just trying to figure out when you got so good at this."

"Probably when I broke free of your tutelage."

We laugh and throw a few fake, light punches at each other on the shoulder and stomach and before I know it, we're slapping each other around and laughing foolishly. The high of the victory wearing upon our exhausted demeanors.

"Mr. Hawkins. Mr. Airhart." An impatient, even tone interrupts our horse-play and we freeze immediately.

"Captain Amelia!" We shove each other away and stand straight as if she hadn't just seen us.

"Gentlemen. Please come speak to me in my Office." She turns and briskly walks in the direction of the building.

"Shit. What do you think we did this time?" Jack straightens his jacket and brushes the dirt off.

Even though Captain Amelia had children and Delbert to worry about she had quickly risen up the ranks in the Interstellar Alliance to become one of the most respected captains out there. And she was currently my boss.

"Really you guys? Only a few minutes back and you're already in trouble?" Sterling shakes her head at us and smirks. She's the Chief engineer on my ship, the J. S. H. Prophesy. As well as the daughter Mr. Arrow didn't know he had.

Mr. Arrow had already left for the Interstellar Academy by the time her mother knew she was pregnant. Fast forward a few years and their daughter wanted to meet her father so she ran away and joined the academy. It helped that she was practically a genius with weapons. Sterling and I had first met when she tried to kill me for murdering her father. Luckily, Jack and Captain Amelia were nearby and saved my hide. After I explained that the crew figured out that Mr. Scroop had cut his rope and it wasn't my fault, was when we reconciled and maintained a shaky friendship that grew steadier ever since she was assigned to my crew. She had the same rocky grey, indestructible skin and sense of loyalty that her dad did. Also, she was pretty in an understated way that many people unfortunately overlooked. She's one of my best friends as well as Jack. Yet they continued to despise each other while having a long running hatred, which I was no part of.

We graduated with top honors, Sterling especially, and joined the Interstellar Alliance Military. I had broken a few records in the school for fastest speed in the Build Your Own Solar Surfer contest that was purely for fun and the first ever cadet to catch a pirate and win the team exercise with Jack and Sterling in the ship managing race. There were a couple other achievements that I had under my belt but I've had my fair share of trouble.

"Oh, Miss Arrow, you are to come see me as well." Jack and I snicker when Captain Amelia calls down the hall. Sterling's face turns even grayer.

"I guess perfect child isn't so perfect. What do you think of that Know It All?"

"Shut up Jack." Irritated, she uses little of her strength so s not to harm him too much when she pushes his shoulder and he trips over a crate.

...

"So, what did we do this time? Give me the bad news, I can take it."

Amelia raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow just like the rest of her spotlessly clean uniform, "I don't know Mr. Airheart. What did you do?"

I felt like a mess in her organized, clutter free office.

I interrupt before he can dig us deeper. The Captain may be my friend but she strictly told me that she would be my boss in the Alliance. I didn't doubt her. "Jack just thought that we were in trouble."

"On the contrary, I need all of you to assist me in a high-profile case."

My interest peaked; I sit up, "What is it?"

"Everyone will have to take some vacation time."

"What? No!"

I protest while Jack crows out, jumping out of his chair despite my horror, "Yeah!"

"Don't get too excited Mr. Airhart. And Mr. Hawkins, I assure you 'vacation time' doesn't necessarily guarantee time off." Jack punches the air in disappointment behind me as she continues, "This will have to be top secret and maintained from everyone. I need some investigation into a planet to find the most infamous treasures of all."

She had me at 'infamous treasure'.

"Have any of you heard of Trilanta treasure?"

Jack snorts and slumps over, "It's an old wives tale. A myth." He stands and stretches, suddenly pacing the room in a bored fit. I, on the other hand, was fascinated.

"Legends can be true Jack."

"Indeed Mr. Hawkins. We should know that better than anyone."

Mildly interested, Jack stops his examination of her bookcase momentarily to look back and forth between the Captain and me, "Why? What happened?"

"Another time perhaps Mr. Airhart."

Sterling bursts out of her professional silence in curiosity, "So what is this myth about the treasure?"

To think I was worried that she had gone mute.

"Well, legend has it that the Trilanta treasure has vast riches that even the infamous Treasure Planet couldn't match. Trilanta is so famous that pirates all over the worlds have come searching for it. It is foretold that the beholder can change the mass of a specific object or turn it into something else altogether. Which is why it is more desired than a world of gold because all anyone would need to do is change rocks, food, animals, plants, or clothes into gold. No one knows how it was created and some say that only a few chosen can control the darn thing."

Transfixed upon her, all of us listen with mouths agape, leaning forward in eager anticipation like children. 

Captain Amelia sniffs, "Supposedly, that's how it goes."

"Wow." Sterling nods in awe.

"Anyway, something big is going down in the pirate's black market. There have been rumors that Captain John Silver and many others have gone after it."

"Silver is a myth too!" Cries Jack in outrage.

"Are you kidding me, you idiot?! The guy is a pirating menace! I wish he was a myth."

I speak up before they turn to death blows, "Guys..."

I grumble absent-mindedly to the Captain while they stare at each other in another battle "He was -and is- certainly too smart for his own good."

They break apart.

"You've met him?"

Sterling snorts, "Jack, don't be stupid. Jim is being-"

"Mr. Hawkins and I have had encounters with the cyborg. Now back to business."

"Captain! That's all you're going to give us?!"

She nonchalantly shoots him a bored look over her papers, "Yes."

"Jim!"

"Let's get back on the subject."

"Yes, as I was saying, I need all three of you to take a small crew and investigate the inner workings of what's going on undercover."

Jack hops up on her desk, "What about Jim?"

"What about Mr. Hawkins? Do you have a problem with him?"

"Of course not, he's my best friend. I just mean that he caught a notorious intergalactic pirate and you think he can slip under cover that easily?"

"You haven't seen the rebellious side of James before, have you Jack?"

"Rebellious? Our golden boy Jim? He's broken rules before but only when completely necessary or to save lives. Or even if I got him in trouble for that matter."

I was wearing the regulation uniform right now, boots shiny even after the extremely long day, my hair was still clean-cut, and Jack just smirks, "See?"

"You underestimate him Mr. Airhart."

"No, not true."

"Believe me when I say that he is perfect for the job and the military chose him because of his intelligence, the ability to blend in, and his previous experience. He is young, no doubt but I have full confidence that he can pull this off better than any other man."

Stunned, we all watch her. I didn't know she had that much faith in me.

"Jim, on planet..." She digs through her files, "Earth. You will be in contact and inform King Eric and Queen Ariel of your intent. They are aware of the situation and have graciously offered to be of any help that he can. Apparently, the treasure is somewhere hidden around their realm of rule."

Earth, if I remembered correctly, had no problem with the other planets but liked to remain in their own world. They refused to use more advanced technology and preferred to stick with their traditions and evolve as they should. I don't know if I admired that or was vexed that they wouldn't upgrade.

I knew there was only one excited answer I could give to the people that were watching me expectantly, "When do we start?"

A/N: Hello readers! I just decided to post this story for fun! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

Melody

"Oh, we're going to be late! If I don't show up to Grandpa's music celebration, he'll have a heart attack at being so full disrespected, then my mom would strangle me for killing Grandpa Triton as well as when I eventually show up even later, to my coming of age celebration on land in the castle, and then the everyone will hate me _again_! Not to mention that I have the big commemoration party between the humans and mer-people in only a few weeks!"

"You don't think you're being just a teensy bit melodramatic, Mel?"

I love Ming-Lea, I really do, it's just that no one really knows how it feels to be responsible, respectable, well-liked, and perfect all the time. Yeah, I'm whining. My life is great and I wouldn't trade it for anything but when you have to either rule two worlds or choose one, it isn't exactly easy being split in two. Luckily my oldest aunt was in line for the throne and I was after her. And my mother, how am I ever supposed to live up to her reputation? Beloved by the people when my dad fell in love with her, she quickly proved to be a brilliant ruler and quickly won over all the servants and common people with her kindness. On the other hand, while I had made friends with the demeaning kids (Who aren't so bad in actuality) from my twelfth birthday party, which might I just say turned out to be a disaster. Now I still couldn't project, was incurably shy, make good decisions on a dime, or charm anyone into anything!

"Hey Melody, aren't you going to be late?" A masculine voice calls out above me in the clear water.

"Hey Trent, um, we're swimming as fast as we can!" Ever since I had found Trent along with his two other friends the day I became a mermaid, we've remained friends verging somewhere between liking each other and wanting to remain friends. Always encased in an awkward dance of feelings, which now that I was almost seventeen, it was getting old and I was growing very sick of. We'd been skirting the issue too long. Not to mention the almost-sort-of-but-not-really love triangle we had with Mira, who I met that day with Trent. Sweet disposition, light brown hair, fond of flowers and our mutual friend, Murrow, the other Asian boy that day.

Trent laughs, waving in farewell and swims ahead while we dip down into a tunnel leading to the palace auditorium.

"I wish you guys would just get together so the awkward romantic tension would vanish for everyone else. Jeez."

"Shut up." I elbow her side. Ming-Lea was an orphaned, half-Asian Cecaelian*. I found her swimming one day all alone when we were eleven and convinced my grandpa to take her in. Her family was mysteriously killed. The most my grandfather could get out of her that day was that she didn't do it. The most likely option that the underwater guards came up with they were in some kind of boating accident, whether by accident or something else, she being the lone survivor. To this day she wouldn't talk about it, which I understood. Ever since then, we'd been best friends.

She was in no relation to Ursula or Morgana even if she had the dark black tentacles with purple undertones. She has the abilities of a sea-witch. It came in handy when she needs to change back to human on land or back in sea. Grandpa Triton was kind enough to change my locket to let me transform whenever I wanted to, which was really nice. She never questioned or envied my life or choices. We had an unspoken agreement that I never inquire about that day and she doesn't bully me for being shy and awkward, having a peculiar sense of humor. Only a few do to this day but our quiet friendship morphed into sisterly love. I knew that we were family, she didn't have to say it. Ming had proved it.

That being a memory for another time, I didn't want to think about that right when I had to deal with the most monstrous beast of all… my family.

"Young lady, where have you been!? Never mind, it doesn't matter now, we have to get you ready!" My eldest Aunt Attina screeches. If I could have explained myself, I would have told her I was getting the birthday celebrations in order with my mom.

All six of my aunts descend upon me to clean me up. Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Adella Arista, and Alana, all organized from oldest to youngest. They frantically slip me into some pearls over my white seashell cups with green jewels and gold ornamentations. I felt weighed down with the amount of jewelry and really wanted nothing more than to do well and get this over with so I could have some downtime after in time for my party.

"How are you feeling Mel?" Ming-Lea asks as my hair is being pulled and primped into a formal hairstyle.

"My cousins will be singing as well if I mess up terribly."

Finally finished with my appearance, my aunts sit me down and prepare me. Sitting in my shell, I uneasily wait in earnest for the music to begin…

…

**Jim**

"Jim! Is that really you buddy?" Jack jumps up with glee when I return to my office in our ship on the way to the mission. A third of the way there.

"No Jack, it's Jim's clone. Or his long lost identical twin."

"Is that sarcasm? It's kind of hard to tell it apart from your annoying screechy voice."

"Enough you two. If you cannot maintain a professional relationship I will have to reassign both of you. Jim, good luck and good bye." I tap the hologram of Amelia off.

"You heard the Captain." I brush out my newly released locks. It was shaven at the back of my skull except for the rat-tail. Five 'o'clock shadow was allowed to be grown back in as well. Basically, I reverted to my old style and it felt pretty good. Straightening my old clothes that were now a lot tighter than when I was younger, I rub my jaw. The baggy jacket my dad used to wear wasn't so baggy anymore. I turn away from the mirror to my friends standing behind me, "Well? What do you think?"

"You look…" Sterling crosses her arms over human body. Some of the humans on Earth wouldn't be as trusting or knowledgeable about alien life so Amelia gave Sterling earrings to wear that really served as miniature hologram disguising devices.

Sterling had her neat, tidy Chief mechanic outfit on. Usually when we were on the ship doing serious work, she just wore some overalls or an ill-fitting, old uniform. As a human, she had dark chocolate skin, curly black hair, and maple eyes.

Jack gestures impatiently for her to finish her thought, "What? He looks what?"

"Hot, okay? He looks really good. Handsome." She adds in an afterthought.

"Oh, ew."

"That bothers you?" Delightedly, she looks at me with a new glint in her eyes, "Jim, you remind me of a rogue pirate. I just want to put you in my coffee and drink you right up. Come over and take me-"

"Stop! Hold it right there!"

I had to agree with Jack on that one. Her words froze me uncomfortably. We were more like siblings than romantic partners.

"Captain, we've arrived!" Normandy, the ships Boatswain, shouts behind the door.

"Great! Tell the men to be prepared for landing! All hands on deck!" I nod at my two best friends in acknowledgement and they snap out of their bickering to jump into action.

We arrive on top to see my men and women tying cargo down, securing latches, and knotting everyone's life-line in a frenzy of organized chaos that we had all gotten down pat. Any aliens we have in the crew had gotten the same treatment as Sterling.

"Cloaking device on! Let's land!" I take the helm and secure my brown, beaten hat upon my head that reminds me of the hat Silver wore.

…

**Melody**

"Did I do okay? How did I sound? I thought I was slightly off-key during my part in the…"

"For the millionth time! You did great! Your grandpa won't banish you and cry in disgrace at his terrible granddaughter! Mel, you are one of the lights of his life. Even if you sang terribly, he'll still love you. So let's get to the palace and party already!"

"You thought I sang terribly?" We hadn't got the chance to speak with him when I finished as I had to get to the palace.

"That's all you got from my six minute speech?"

"I'm joking." I shove her shoulder as a dark shadow passes ominously overhead.

We drift in uneasy silence until she quietly asks, "That one of your dad's?" She nods at the ship creaking by, stealthily creeping with cutting efficiency through the waves.

"No, he has a symbol carved in the hull for all the mer-people not to panic." Nets were being thrown in the water and we huddle beneath an outcropping of rocks.

Fear shines in her eyes and I see not the confident girl of seventeen before me but the child I found shakily swimming by in a horrified trance.

I shake her out of it, "Ming? Ming-Lea? Mingie?"

"I'm back, I'm here, sorry. Do you think it's fishermen from King Harold's regiment?"

"Their ships are made out of maple wood. It's lighter than that."

"…Pirates…?" She swallows and clutches my arm.

"I don't know… that's not from around here…" If my eyes weren't mistaken, the ship was metallically shining beneath the unclean, gray grime, "I'm going to get a closer look. Stay here. Sorry."

I gently shove a boulder onto her tail fin strong enough to keep her there yet not enough to injure her.

"Melody, no!"

Too late, as I was already swimming upwards. I hesitantly reach out, then remember it's just a ship. We were being stupid, worried girls. What would Trent and Murrow think of us if they were around? Without any further thinking, I touch the side briefly in speculation. It was some kind of… metal?

I use the powerful muscles in my tail to propel me somewhat out of the water and find handholds with my hands. I find a gap in the ships to peer through. Strange creatures walk on four legs while others slither up and over things.

Aliens. My father informed me about them in one of my lessons to becoming queen. I never thought I would see them in real life.

A flag ripples in the wind. Skull and crossbones symbol! I leap off the ship with a gasp.

"Mel! What were you thinking! I was so worried! You must never…" I become lost in thought.

"Mel!"

"What?"

"Were you even listening? Why would you do that to me!"

"I'm sorry."

"If something happened to you, your family would have to get in line behind me when I brought you back and killed you again for dying!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Still disoriented, I mumble.

"I'm just glad you're back." The main objective returns to her, "Who were they?"

"I was mistaken before. Just one of King Harold's ships after all."

"Oh, good. Now what was I saying about partying? Oh, that's right…"

They were outsiders, but they were also…_pirates_.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry if today's chapter was a little tense, I watched dinosaur documentaries and felt very eerie and creepy. (Anyone's curious; they're called Titanoboa and A Death of a Sea Monster. Titanoboa was better by the way.) Anyway here's the learning portion. Ready for today's lesson guys? Me neither! Kidding. Anyway, *Cecaelia's are human or elf with the lower body of a squid or octopus, which is what Ming-Lea is. (Fun fact, Trent means gushing waters.) I apologize for the mix-up in chapter loading or computer glitch or whatever but I have two chapters today. So, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

Melody

"Mel, what's the matter? You've been silently stewing for thirty minutes now." Ming slowly returned to good humor and was now swimming circles around me, "I thought you needed to be there to get ready before it started?"

"I do. We have a couple of minutes."

"Where'd the stick go?"

"What stick?"

"The one that was up your-"

"Mel! Ming! I'm so glad I found you guys! I was about to call out a search party." Mira swims toward us and hugs us affectionately, "You did a wonderful job Melody. King Triton is really proud!"

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in relief.

"Are you ready to go get ready Ming?" Mira's brown hair flows around her shoulders and her little, trademark daisy bobs along.

"…" I give Ming my most confused eyebrow and she jumps into realization.

"Oh, Mel, I forgot to tell you. Mira and I will be getting ready together for tonight." Honestly, I didn't mind. It's not like I hated Mira, she was just so clingy to our two male friends and I sometimes wanted to face-palm at her actions or words. She meant well even if she didn't always make the smartest decisions.

"I didn't know the group was all getting together!" Murrow joins us and waves enthusiastically.

Shortly followed by Trent, "So this is where the real party is."

Mira laughs flakily and clutches his shoulder. I cringe slightly as does Ming. This is where I make my escape.

"Well, have fun guys and don't be late. I gotta swim." I wave at them.

"You are the main attraction after all. I mean, you have to look your best when Prince Tanner gets there." Trent makes kissy noises at me.

I grin despite myself, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll magically fall in love with me at second sight. That is, after I tell him I'm was the freak girl with the talking crab."

Speaking of Sebastian, I wondered where he was. He didn't have much time to give me a lecture when we were in the middle of the performance. Tip and Dash, my penguin and walrus friend respectively, were there as well and cheered so loud that an old mermaid shushed them. Sadly, they couldn't come to the party but I promised to see them after at the docks.

At last I reach the shore and clutch my locket, murmuring, "Human. Please."

Then I change behind a large rock where I always stashed my back-up clothes. I pull on my swimsuit bottoms and tie the sarong around my waist. Crap. I'd forgotten to take my jewelry off when I was back at Atlantis. I certainly didn't have time to get back after I wasted so much time with my friends and the… pirates. I'd return them later. Right now, I needed to get inside.

Absent-mindedly, I sing to calm myself. My father would know about the intruders as soon as I got inside. We had enough guards. Ming was right, tonight was supposed to be fun, what was I worried for?

The warmth of the sun is my backdrop as I depart from the caressing waves.

…

**Jim**

We successfully arrive to King Eric's sea without any problems. Pulling into the dock, we tie the ship down and I tell the crew to spread out, be careful, and investigate for any other visitors.

Sterling, Jack, and I head for the magnificent white castle trimmed with red. Inside the gigantic walls, people dart back and fro, carrying large boxes or clothing. Spices fill the air and my stomach rumbles.

Immediately upon entering through the doors, a wizened, old man greets us with a drawling, "I am sorry sir. Her birthday is not until tonight."

Whose birthday? "I'm actually here to see the King."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Captain James Hawkins. This is my first mate, Jack Airhart and my Chief Sterling Arrow."

"Well, James. The king is…"

"It's alright Grimsby. I was expecting this young man." An older man with a slight black beard infiltrated with gray and an everyday crown holds out his hand, "I'm King Eric. Grimsby, I told you that you don't have to work anymore. You're retired, I think you can take a day off once and a while."

He sniffs in distaste, "Sir, the kingdom wouldn't survive without me. I'm here to look after the royal family and that is exactly what I will do."

King Eric laughs and claps his back, "Alright, continue with whatever you want to do. I'm sorry, yes I'm King Eric."

"Nice to meet you sir. Now, we have matters to discuss about the business going on here in your kingdom."

"We do indeed. Captain Amelia informed me of the basics. Told me that you would be the one to give me a full run down."

"Eric!"

He chuckles at the feminine voice down the hall, "I'm afraid that we can't discuss it now. My family is having a big celebration tonight. We can speak alone after. Right now there are people everywhere in the castle, making sure that every room is perfect, and I don't want to take an unwarranted chance of anyone overhearing."

I pull him aside, narrowly dodging plant pots as big as a grown man, "Sir, I suggest that…"

"Captain Hawkins. I apologize but right now-" "King Eric! Red, blue, or pink flowers?!" "It doesn't matter, you can decide Carlotta! As I was saying, this is one of the biggest occasions of the year and the workers-" "Eric, do you think Melody would like two formal forks or three?" "I don't think it matters darling! Right now, isn't exactly the best of times."

I speak in a hushed tone so as not to alert the hustle around us, "Sir, I suspect they're already here."

"Yes, I had my suspicions. It's why I tripled the guard tonight and allies from the sea will help outside too."

"Alright. What do you suggest me to do King Eric?"

"Well, you could pick up the French bread, salt the lobster soup, and frost the cake."

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. Please, call me Eric. Enjoy yourself. Do whatever you want today. You can sightsee while keeping an eye out for those undesirables. I'll have Grimsby put you on the guest list. I'll see you tonight Captain Hawkins."

"Jim. Call me Jim."

"Alright Jim, I recommend seeing the ocean here on your stay. Nothing quite like it."

"Will do… Eric."

He nods as we part ways and is quickly ambushed by the maid Carlotta.

"So what now Jimbo?"

"You and Jack walk through the town. I search the beach." I scrutinize the faces walking past.

Jack shakes his fist, "Aw, you get all the fun."

Sterling and I ignore his antics, "King Eric is a strong ruler but he doesn't know what he's up against. We'll meet up back here later."

"Ai, Ai captain."

We separate and I make my way to the beach.

Wow. Nothing quite like this on Montressor. The clear waves gently soothe the sand with a quiet, relaxing sound. The smell of salt and a breeze lifts the hair off my forehead. I resist the urge to take my boots off and touch the sand with my toes. The almost setting sun creates reds, yellows, pinks, and a multitude of color on the ripples of calm water.

I walk some more and hear a faint, female voice. Curious, I follow the sound and stumble upon a secret cove. I trip and fall behind a boulder washed smooth from the incoming tide. A strong, clear voice rings out and I hesitantly peek up over my secluded spot where a girl, relatively my age, is flippantly singing to herself. She wrings out the water from her thick black tresses and ties a knee-length, transparent at the bottom sarong around her waist.

She radiated a kind of magnetism that made me edge closer for a better view. Blues eyes that match the sea are downturned, petal pink lips curl in a slight smile while she hums, a button nose, an imperceptible tan on otherwise pale skin that I imagined was soft, and enough gold weighed down upon her for the Benbow Inn to get a gigantic remodel. A particular piece caught my eye; a gold seashell necklace lay right on top of her white seashells ornamented with small green emeralds.

Did King Eric just let young girls roam the kingdom scantily clad? Was it that safe here? I might have to bring it up later. Disapproval and fascination war inside me. This was so wrong to be spying on someone.

No more. I was going. Noiselessly, I back away until I smoothly step on a twig after she bends over.

Standing, she alertly scans the area, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Cursing at myself, I remain silent and sidle up to another rock. I press my back up against it and nervously bite my fist. I wasn't this anxious even when Scroop was trying to find me.

Shrugging, she packs her bag and leaves. Once her sashaying hips are far out of view do I release the breath I'd been holding.

Ugh. I needed to desperately clear my head while keeping my eyes peeled for those pirates and the only way I could do that would be to do something I was completely comfortable with that I could focus on so that her body faded from my mind.

Solarsurfing.

It wasn't uncommon for the people here that took out surfboards with sails attached so my creation probably wouldn't garner any unwarranted attention. I just had to make sure that the solar powered sheet was turned on low.

All I knew was that I really needed to get my mind off that girl.

A/N: I don't know what made me have three of the mermaid girls (and one guy) all have names that begin with M. Melody, Mira, Ming, and Murrow. Huh. Am I the only one who thinks Eric could pull off a slight beard? Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Too much to drink?

Melody

"Melody, where have you been?" My maid Carlotta screeches as I stride towards my room through the backyard, her hands cradling her apron in her hands as she races towards me.

"If someone asks me a third time, it might make a personal best record." I mumble to myself.

"What?" Shaking her head as if to remove the thoughts, "Never mind, you have to get ready." She takes my arm and we jog to my room overlooking the ocean.

In the hallway, I wave to several of my friends and make-shift family of staff.

"Melody," I blow hair out of my eyes and wait expectantly for my mother to cajole me. Instead she surprises me with good humor in her voice, "It took you long enough. Carlotta, please go fetch the ladies."

I wait inside my spacious room while the some of the serving women prepare a bath.

Steeping out on the balcony overlooking the ocean, I gaze out into the setting sun.

Did I hear… cheering? Searching the ground, I almost miss the boy on a windsurfer on the ocean, he was coming in if I could see right. It seemed like his board was… glowing. Squinting, I lean over the edge.

"Melody, a snack is here for you," Calls one of the ladies.

"Just a second," Sliding down the secret rope I had attached to my deck, I descend onto a lower platform above the boy. While I couldn't hear anything, I was closer.

A boy no more than twenty, shakes his hair dry, chuckling slightly. He had chocolate brown hair accompanied by dark stubble lining a strong jaw. Wearing regular sailor garb, he shouldn't have been anything special to creepily watch like I was currently doing yet I somehow couldn't take my eyes off him. Helping a fallen child up after she tripped, he smiles when she skips away happily.

Two people approach him, a dark-skinned girl and ginger boy, and he stops leaning against the palace wall, his carefree demander replaced with a serious scowl. All three of them continue to talk and they wander down the beach.

I'd never seen them before, which was odd, I knew almost everyone outside the palace that lived nearby.

"Melody?"

I hurriedly scale my rope and back right in time for Carlotta to appear, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing child?" In despair, she holds her hands out.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought."

"I'm not surprised. You could probably lose an entire day just by staring off into space and talking to fish Mel. What are doing fish tail? Are you going to daydream your party away?" A girl with blonde hair raises a manicured eyebrow at me.

I jump into her open arms, "Hillary! I'm so glad you're here!" Her familiar poppy perfume envelops me and I sink into her tight embrace, not even caring that the puffy sleeves of her dress scratch my face.

"Someone's happy to see me. Where's your sidekick? You know, your leech friend."

"Of course I'm happy to see you! And I don't know why you guys can't get along once in a while. She's getting with a mutual friend."

"I like to check sometimes to make sure I'm welcome. I did make your life a living hell for about twelve years." Hillary was the blonde twit who bullied me at my twelfth birthday party.

We were forced together in a class of etiquette, since she was the daughter of a wealthy merchant and I a princess, where we became allies against the evil teacher 'Madame French', who made us walk with books on our heads and nasally insulted us whenever we asked a question. 'Ladies do not speak, they let their looks talk for them.' She also called me Mel-Mel when I didn't project. I never knew there were so many forks for different dishes.

"Hillary, what are you talking about? You'll always be my friend." She confessed once that she made fun of me all those years ago because I was a princess. She became one of my best friends. I learned that her bluntness, sarcasm, and nastiness are just the barriers she puts up to protect herself, "I thought you were travelling with your father on business?"

In actuality, she was very sensitive, loyal, and self-conscious and needed reassuring that I didn't hate her for those times.

"I wasn't going to miss your birthday dum-dum. And my father wasn't going to miss the opportunity to gather more business," Hillary was having some trouble at home with her father. She bluntly moves away from the subject, "Enough chit-chat. You look terrible, we have to get ready."

"We have to get ready? Isn't that what you're wearing?" I lift her heavy, pink three layered dress with apprehension.

"This old thing? Melody, please. The main course is later. Duh." She grabs my arm and drags me into my bath.

We undress behind separate curtains and slide into our own relaxing, warm bubble baths. I make a full seaman's beard on my chin and she giggles.

"Did I ever tell you that being a friend of a princess has its benefits? Even if you were poor, I would still be your friend, it's just that this…" She makes a bubble goatee, "is great."

I stretch fully out in the water, "I have to agree with you on that count."

We're alone and my fixation on the guy I saw earlier gets the better of me so I ask, "Have you seen a boy with brown hair around?"

"Mel, hon, you're gonna have to be more specific. I've seen a lot of boys."

"So things between you and Irving didn't work out?" What if she did know him? He wouldn't be mine and mine alone anymore. Hillary was pretty, blonde, and vivacious. She didn't have the slightest problem of going up and introducing herself.

"Don't change the subject! This is the first time I have ever heard you mention a person of the male species. Ev-er. But no. He told me that I drive him nuts and I talk too much." She pouts and scrubs herself up. Irving and Toby were also from my party. Irving grew up to be tall and lithe, almost willowy at a whole head bigger than any of our group. Toby, the squatter, short one of the pair was now muscled and compact, and stood an inch or so above me.

They'd been in love with each other for years, both of them being too stubborn to do anything about it.

"I don't think he's around here. I would have noticed him before."

"'Look, la pupil. Men are bound to be drawn to a girl of stature, grace, and silence'." I giggle at her imitation of Madame French. (Who wasn't even French!) Hillary strokes her goatee in estimation of wiseness while sagely nodding her head, "Seriously though, you are a great person not to mention a freaking princess. He'd be lucky to have someone as great as you. And you'll probably see him here in a few hours."

"We need to hurry up if it will be in a few hours!"

Now finished with bathing, we get dressed into our gowns and maids do our hair.

…

"Hey, I forgot my shoes downstairs. I'll be back in a second." Hillary was stunning in a cream dress trimmed with honey. Her hair was elaborately pinned into place at the top of her head.

I spin in my full skirt and brush my hair some more. I was wearing a pale pink dress slightly similar to the one my mother wore her first time here. My hair was free and loose around my shoulders with some pearls holding strands back. A silver circlet rested comfortably on top.

"You're the spitting image of your mother." My father leans against my doorway with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Dad. I have black hair. And might I add I have your eyebrows."

"Yes, unfortunately for you, you do have them. It doesn't make you any less beautiful."

I roll my eyes, "You're my dad. You have to say that."

"We'd better be going down princess."

"What about Hillary?"

"I asked her to wait for you downstairs in the ballroom." He holds his arm out and I tuck my hand in his elbow.

"Thanks daddy." I kiss his cheek before we go in.

We descend down the steps of the ballroom and a hush falls over the crowd. The room was magnificent. Candles were lit for a more intimate glow, rows of tables and chairs line the back wall, small spaces behind giant potted plants, lots of people chatting, guards standing everywhere impressively, waiters walking to and fro with glasses of champagne, and an orchestra playing calmly in the background. We break apart and I find Hillary in the crowd.

"Hey, are Ming and Mira here yet? What about the rest of the group?"

"They're around here somewhere. Our other friends are here too. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. We'll find them. I'm going to get a drink and scan the crowd. You want anything?"

"Melody," Hillary grasps my arm and tilts her head towards the newcomer that had the attention of all the girls, "Give me a piece of tall, dark, and handsome over there while you're at it, would you?"

Skilled windsurfing man! "Hillary, that's the same guy I was telling you about!"

"You get dibs then? Damn. He was so delicious too…"

Up close, I could tell he was more handsome than I originally suspected, with dark hair cut in a different style than earlier before. His stubble was gone in favor of a clean shaven look and he was conversing with my father with a serious expression, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Interested, I creep closer towards my father and our mysterious guest.

"Ah, Melody. Jim, this is my daughter, Princess Melody. Melody, sweetheart, this is Captain James Hawkins." His skin looked olive naturally and I guessed that his constant work in the sun usually kept him an even shade of mocha.

The stranger straightens in shock and something akin to recognition flashes in his gaze. I must have imagined it because a second later it was covered with polite kindness, "Nice to meet you."

Deep blue eyes like a midnight sky that I originally mistook for brown study me as I shyly smile and shake his hand. He wasn't scrutinizing or judging me, just simply watching my reactions with a close-lipped, hesitant smile.

The orchestra starts again and he offers me his hand in polite accordance, "May I have this dance?" Shivers run up my spine when his deep, even timbre calmly asks me to a simple dance.

"Oh, I couldn't…" There was something between us, something I wasn't quite comfortable with, it gave me tingles and electric shocks every time we met gazes.

"Nonsense Melody. Go have fun." My father wasn't aware of what was going on between us? I felt stifled heat with the captain and was surprised dad couldn't sense it.

James takes my hand and I can't help noticing how calloused and rough they are since I removed my gloves earlier. It didn't bother me; dad had the same rough, working hands. Up close, I spot a small scar on his collarbone. He instantly becomes less intimidating and more human.

We dance in silence for a few seconds, "You look beautiful Princess." He was graceful, navigating the dance floor with ease, and the faint smell of clean laundry wafts over. The muscles in his shoulder shift under his stiff white and gold uniform under my fingertips.

"Thank you. You too. I mean, you look handsome. Not beautiful. Unless you don't mind -" I breathe in from my rant and start over with pink cheeks, "My father said you're a captain, James?"

His white smile is full-fledged now, dazzling in the candle glow, "Yes. My crew and I arrived today and came here to do business with your father." That would explain his athletic prowess, as he was clearly comfortable with his body. "Jim is what my friends call me your majesty."

Honored when he implied that I was his friend I correct him, "Then you can quit with the princess thing. Melody or Mel is what I prefer to be called."

"Alright… Melody," He tentatively tries out my name. The way he says it is melodic and I wish to hear it again.

The medals on his uniform glint and the alien ship from today flashes through my mind.

The pirates! I had completely forgotten! I had to tell my dad! I clutch my face when Jim's face swims and the party people blur together.

"Melody, are you alright?" Long, tan fingers smoothly encircle my wrist to remove my hand so he can gently place his palm over my forehead.

Concern graces his features and I mumble stupidly, "Yes. No… I think I have to sit down. I haven't really eaten anything all day." Which was true, I had overlooked the biscuits in my room and had been too nervous to eat before.

I trip over his foot and he catches me in his arms.

"Jeez, what a scene I must be making."

"Don't worry, no one's noticed yet. Let's get you some air and food." Strong arms easily support me and carry me outside.

I'm carefully set down on a bench, Jim disappears and a few seconds later, returns with something that smells delightful.

I practically inhale the food he hands me, I think it was plain bread and an apple. Sitting down next to me, I practically collapse onto him.

Soothingly rubbing my lower back, Jim orders me to, "Drink this."

I part my lips and sip some water, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Easy there. You don't want to get sick. Better?"

"I'm sorry." Ashamed at being so girly, I remain in his space.

"For what?" His voice vibrates through his chest and I'm oddly comforted.

"Almost passing out on you."

"It's fine."

"I bet girls do it to you all the time."

He chuckles, "My mom would work too hard during the day sometimes and forget to think about herself."

"Oh." I shiver when a breeze wraps around my shoulders.

"Here," he slips out of his jacket and pulls me into it. In my addled state, I still can't help myself from watching his biceps curl against his white tank top.

I groan, "Stop being so nice. You're making me feel brainless."

"It's okay Mel. These things happen."

Why did I notice that our thighs were touching? Why did my heart beat faster? Why take note in the fact that I was right about how he smelled like clean laundry?

"Melody?"

I stumble off the bench away from Jim, "Dad! Hey, I was feeling sick so Jim took me outside."

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he clutches my arms, anchoring me so I don't fall back. Jim stands behind me as a safeguard.

A headache forms between my eyes, "Dad, I have to tell you something."

"Mel, I'm sure it can wait."

"Dad,"

"Let's go get a doctor, okay?"

"Dad! There are alien pirates here!"

Staring, he pauses for a moment then sits with me.

He pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "I know."

"You know? What do you mean by you know?!"

"I mean that I know."

"Okay, stupid question. _What_ do you know?"

"Mel…"

"Dad."

"Everything is under control. Captain Hawkins was sent here by the Interstellar Alliance to keep everyone safe."

"Really? So, you're an alien? Are you wearing a disguise?"

Jim stands with his arms crossed, leaning against a column, "Yes, no I'm not too different than you, and yes, some of my crew is wearing disguises."

"How do we know he's not a pirate?"

"He bears the official crest. There are ways we can discern that, I'll teach you them later. Trust me, Jim is legit."

"Jim, dad?" I was feeling really woozy and suddenly loud voices assault us.

"Give us the girl and no one gets hurt."

Through the slits of my eyes, I could see a man with ram horns holding a gun at my father and Jim.

"No." They both say.

I fall forward and lurch back up in the nick of time into his arms, "I's o'ay guys. I'll goes with herm so no one gezz hurt." My speech was slurred horribly and I wave my hands in the air.

My dad reaches for me and I hear a sound of a smack, "What did you do to my daughter?"

Jim restrains him when dad lunges again and I'm glad he's here. By the solemn, puzzle-working glint in his eyes I knew he was figuring a plan.

I'm dragged backwards by an arm holding my throat.

Everything goes black.

A/N: Ah, editing. (I love commas too much) I always do my best after I've posted a chapter. Sorry for the confusion and long wait for the story. I'm back and better than ever now! Ha! I really should stop putting personal jokes to myself on here. Then I think, what they hay, it doesn't matter anyway. Hope you liked!


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

Jim

"Guards!" King Eric calls out while on the edge of the balcony outside.

"Sir, I'm going to need your sword."

"What?"

"I have a plan. A really stupid plan to be honest." He hands me the sword hanging on his waist, restrained panic straining his features as he searches the night.

"It won't be stupid it if it works."

I clutch his shoulder, "I'm going to save your daughter no matter what."

He nods and we separate, he running back to the ball for his men and I over the edge of the railing to a thirty foot fall.

I land on my solarsurfer in a crouch moments away from the ground. Working on it one night, I created an electronic sonar system to recognize my heat signature and my boots to resonate whenever I was falling so that it could come catch me for any moment.

It was more of a trial run the last time I tried and I was hoping for the same results for this time.

Now it was time to save the princess.

…

**Melody**

A crack of thunder wakes me in an uncomfortable chair, my head hanging over my chest. Eyes still closed, I roll my shoulders and run a tongue over dry teeth. I was on a boat that much was sure. I could almost taste the natural salt from the water and the wood creaked and swayed underneath my shoeless feet. A lantern swung overhead with a weak glow. Holding my head, in the relative darkness I figured that my hands were bound with a limp piece of rope that rubbed raw against my wrists. Really? They thought this could hold me? I could be out of that within seconds.

"Well. Looka here. The princesssst isa wake. Hmm."

I whirl around with a snap of my neck. Ow. Too fast from way that the crick in my neck was screaming at me. A voice comes from the shadowy corner of the room. Two hands casually peel a potato.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?"

"Ia think you oughta know princesss." Every swipe of his knife against the vegetable was slow and experienced. Sinister.

"Well, I don't. What do you want? Ransom money?"

"You think Ia wanta measly sum from your li'tle kingdom? No, Iama here fora sometin' that no one else has ever had. And you're going to tell mewhere it 'tis." A heavy booted foot comes into the light.

I gasp when he reveals himself as thunder booms outside.

Five eyes, four white, without pupils study me. Two were symmetrically lined up on each side of his face. The fifth black eye was on his forehead. Slits on either side of his neck replaced a nose. A beak took up the other, lower half of his face. Instead of hair, he had cords of ropey muscle fall to his shoulders. His luminous white skin was striped like a tiger, the jagged lines of black etched into his face as well.

A black pirate hat rests upon his head with a white feather. I notice the pistol hanging by his side, swinging against his leg with tiny bumps. A dirty black trench coat was wrapped around the rest of him and for that I was glad.

He chuckles when I recoil involuntarily when he steps forward again.

"Are youa scared princesssss?" He roughly grips my chin in his hand, his other hand gripping my throat, and leans close to clack his beak near my ear, "Because you should'be."

I manage to choke out from his forceful hold, "Please, I have no idea what you want."

"I want the Trilanta treasure. Now stop playin' dumb and tell me where'tis."

Trilanta treasure? It sounded vaguely familiar. Like an old dream or a childhood memory. A mighty storm wages out in the water if by any indication of the room rocking violently back and forth.

"I don't know."

His voice gets deadly soft, "You don' know?"

"Look, whatever you gave me, it must be dulling my brain."

"I will dull your brain if ye donnot tell meh." He reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket and unrolls an ancient document, "If it were no' for this, you would be dea'."

Even with the creature above me, I cannot help from studying the map he held out for me to see. The symbols were slanted and meticulous. It was Mer. The old language used by the mer-people before humans were discovered. It was like Latin to the humans as it was to the mermaids and mermen, except that I could read it, being the princess and all. Though some of the words had been partly rubbed away.

_A princess born of both sea and land is the key for –_ undistinguishable words- _The first female heir of the royal Erickson line will uncover-_ more unreadable words- _A gold three forked prong trident of the sea does the possessor's command. Ye need to only be of blood or have the wielder's permission or-_ the rest was gone. Only parts of the yellowed map had remained.

A crack of lightning outside stops me from rereading.

He leans back on his heels, "You can r'ad it?"

"No. What does it say?"

"Why don' you tell me," As if reevaluating me, he tilts his head.

"You don't know what it says?"

"I have been deciphering this map for yea's. Going all over the galaxy, getting it decoded."

"You went through all that work and you're not going to tell me?"

Suspicions about me being able to understand are set aside, "You are'a clever one princess. I underestimated y'u." He unlocks the padlocked door, "When you ar' ready to talk, I will be around."

"What? Where are you going?"

A furry orange and dark orange striped creature with two stick-like legs, whether its features were hidden by the massive amount of hair or he didn't have them, was guarding the door. They stand in the doorway as he gives it an order.

"Captain Greaves."

"No foo' or water until she talks."

The puffy thing nods.

I leap up and grip his jacket collar with my bound hands, "What? You're going to starve me?"

"Tha's the idea princesss."

Desperately, I shake him, "But I don't know anything!" That… wasn't exactly true.

"O' course you do. Everyone kno's somep'tin."

Captain Greaves throws me to the ground and closes the door with a slam. Which I go to immediately to listen.

His muffled voice is understandable enough, "I'll be out fora while."

"From the boat captain?"

"Yes."

When his footsteps fade, I smirk victoriously and wave his map at him. Everyone underestimates girls, not to mention princesses. I had pocketed it in my sleeve when I grabbed him. Take that pirate scum. I tuck the map in my dress where the wrinkles of fabric were so as the outline to go unnoticed.

I wiggle my wrists to no use and search my room. I had to get my hands free. A chair, no windows, me and my dress, the map… The lantern!

Rising on top of my chair, I unhook it from the ceiling. Sitting on the floor, I unscrew the top and hold the rope over the small fire. I take a break every so often not to burn myself and chafe the rope against the blunt metal edges.

I snap the twine apart once it's weak enough and massage my skin. Unscrewing the bolts holding the metal lantern together, I manage to make some pieces useable.

I press my ear against the door. My keeper was breathing deeply. I peek out. This would be difficult. I couldn't tell if he was asleep. I'd need a distraction or plain luck.

Twenty minutes or so pass then a voice calls out above and he runs up the stairs. There was my luck, I couldn't afford to lose another second.

Holding my breath, I slide the scrounged metal into the lock and pick at it with success after multiple attempts. I slide the door open noiselessly.

Creeping past, I step on a creaky floor board and freeze.

It didn't matter, I scurry from the room.

Now to figure out how to get out of here without notice.

…

**Jim**

After a quick stop at my ship's room to change and gear up. I'm back on course to Melody.

My solarsurfer automatically follows the trail of unique fuel left behind in the air.

Thunder and lightning war above me as I speed on as fast as possible. Rain pelts me and waves lick my board. I could have sworn that I saw a blonde boy, a brunette girl, a black haired girl, and an Asian boy gaze up at me from the sea.

A pirate ship appears into view and I urge on faster. I pull up beside it, low enough not to be seen, and roll on board. My solarsurfer hovers as I left it and I duck behind crates and barrels as the crew struggles to keep the ship upright.

Seeing the hatch, I guess that they would keep her down below in storage. Dive-rolling, I make it down.

Shaking off down below. I tiptoe in the hallways.

An orange puffball collides into me and shrieks.

I unveil my sword quickly and point it at him in what I hoped was the right direction of vital organs, "I am the Dread Pirate Hawkins. Where is the princess?"

"Down below! Don't hurt me! I'll take you to her!" Pirate wimp. I smirk beneath my mask.

"Alright. But I this is a trap, I will make sure you are the first to go."

He shakes with real fear as we walk down. I knew I was frightening but not that bad. Not enough to scare him so awfully.

We walk up to a cell and I whisper, "Princess? Open the door."

He complies without any arguments, "She's gone!"

Impressed, I stand there for a moment, simply dumbfounded. She must have escaped on her own.

"I suppose you'll have to take her place." I toss him in the room and bang it shut.

Then, "Oh!"

Melody! A barrel rolls down the hallway and I leap over it to race towards the feminine voice.

She catches sight of me and her eyes widen to saucer sizes as she tries to run and trips over a bent piece of wood in the floor.

I pull her up and she screeches, "Help! Help-"

I abruptly cover her mouth with my hand, "Melody! Sh. It's me, Jim. I'll let go of you if you're quiet."

I warily remove my gloved hand from her mouth, "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

"Jim? Jim!" She crushes me in her arms and shakes me back and forth, "I'm so happy to see you. I'm fine. We need to get out of here."

Her slender arms that encircled my neck slide away to my disappointment, "Right."

"We should- what are you wearing?"

"Uh…" I self-consciously tug at my black apparel. A mask covers the top half of my face, a loose shirt with the top buttons missing, boots, and pants that were all as black as her hair.

"It's good.-"

"Hey, you! Unhand the princess!"

"It's time to go!" I grab her hand and we race past the big alien in the hall up the stairs.

We get on the deck and I brandish my sword while a few of them surround us with snickers.

"Hey J-Pirate Hawkins?"

"What?"

She points down. We were currently in the thick of the storm up above the sea by at least forty feet.

"What now pretty boy?"

"Got nowhere to run!"

I really hoped this worked. Swiping some rope off the floor, I tie us together tightly by the waist and get up on the plank.

"Hawkins?!"

"Hold on tight to me." I instruct her.

"He's gonna jump!"

"He's not going to jump!"

"You fools!" A glowering white alien with black stripes shoves through the crowd.

Melody clings to me, "Whatever stupid thing you have planned, do it now, cause he really doesn't like me!"

We jump.

A/N: Another chapter! A long one for me. (Does anyone know what the dread pirate's line is from? Points! To those of you who don't know, I'll tell next time) Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall

**Melody **

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" I clutch Jim's broad shoulders as we plummet out of the sky.

We land on something metallic with a loud _thunk_!

The pirate ship turns hard to port and the blasters gear up.

"Hang on!"

Jim wraps his arms around me as I hang on to the railing. I attempt to follow his practiced bends and twists as well as I can in a dress while we fly. He kicks it into higher gear as they start to gain on us and we head straight for the rocky cliffs farther inland.

We head straight for a forest of pine trees. Jim couldn't possibly think that we- with a wince on his part, we narrowly scrape by two trees. Jim weaves through the trees on instinct and experienced footwork as we change speeds. Wind assaults my face, the smell of pine almost overwhelming as we dive, roll, and turn. I swallow and crane my neck to discreetly peek at him so not to distract him. He wore a scowl of fierce concentration, his skillful body one with his board and his hair ripples in the wind, his mask who-knows-where. He was really… hot. Shouting above reminds me that this was so not the time.

Suddenly, a branch catches my ripped dress and our balance is thrown off-kilter.

"Melody, grab on to me and don't let go!"

I peel my fingers off the rail and fling myself onto him, watching in fascinated horror as we dive towards a cave with a hidden, low entrance.

We tumble off the thing and roll into the dirt just when we make it through the opening, Jim taking the brunt of the fall on his shoulder.

We clutch each other as the ominous ship's shadow hovers, then turns.

Once I'm sure they're out of sight, I start manically laughing, the adrenaline pouring off me in waves of relief.

Jim throws his head back and joins me.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

"Not right now!"

Still on his lap, we hug tighter and I kiss his cheek in exhilaration. I freeze when I realize what happened.

"Sorry, I should probably get off you… give me a second my corset is broken…" I mumble awkwardly and he clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

We look at each other again and chuckle.

"How did you escape your room back there?"

"What, you didn't know that princesses are trained to pick locks?" I finger-comb my hair for leaves and squeeze any water left out. Jim crosses his arms and I continue, "Okay, so when I was younger, I would sneak out a lot. I had a rebellious side so my guards would always lock the doors. I've had a lot of time to learn how to pick locks in my free time. How did you get so good on that thing? Who built it?"

I point to the metal board resting on scraped dirt. Jim removes his boots and pours excess water out.

"I built my first solarsurfer when I was eight, but I've been riding since I could walk. My father taught me." He wistfully runs his fingers over his solarsurfer.

I steer away from the parent subject, "Is it the same one you've always had?"

"Mostly. I added on a lot of new parts. Been tinkering with the modifications. Where did you go when you snuck out? Boyfriend?"

He nonchalantly watches me and I try to salvage my dress, "Psh, no. There hasn't been a guy for a long time. I would sneak out to swim in the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"My whole life, until I was twelve, there was a ban and we had a huge wall to keep people from getting in or out. I could come and go as I wanted; there was metal grate that was loose. It's so wonderful to me, all kinds of different life there. The mystery. Always things I could explore, little treasures to be found. It's how I got this." I lift my gold seashell necklace and he hesitantly traces my name, "My parents lost this necklace on my first birthday and I happened to find it one day."

Jim picks up his solarsurfer and inspects it for damage.

In a quieter tone, I lay my hand on his forearm, "That was amazing. Thank you for saving me."

"I think you had that covered. The only thing I did was disrupt." He says with a wry twist of his mouth.

"I got out of the cell but I never would have made it off the ship when it was flying. And when you went through those trees?! That was insane!"

His lips quirk into a crooked smile, "Well, you weren't the only one with a rebellious side back then. I wish I knew what those pirates wanted with you."

"I wish I knew. Wait, if you're an alien, where do you live?" I shudder when I think of my kidnapper. No, Jim was nothing like that. Not all aliens were bad, "I bet people worship you on your home planet."

Jim was strong, smart, and witty, not to mention handsome, he probably had lots of people falling over him, especially girls. Of course everyone liked him. I bet he never knew what it was to be an outcast like me. I try not to wonder how many girls he's dated.

"Montressor. It's actually not too far from Earth. Only lately have the others warmed up to me."

"Leave a girl behind?"

He chuckles, "Just one."

"Oh. What's her name?" I cover up my disappointment by fingering a pine needle.

"My mom, Sarah Hawkins. She's in charge of the Benbow Inn. My friend's Dr. Doppler, B.E.N., and Morph help out when they can."

"Morph? That's kind of a funny name." I giggle and he grins at me.

"Ben isn't human, neither is Morph or the Doctor."

"Oh?"

"Ben is a robot, Morph is a pink blob of goo that can shape-shift, he comes from Proteus 1. Doctor Doppler is kind of a human/dog hybrid."

"They sound like cool friends." I grin as I imagine them. Teasing, I bump Jim's hip with my own, "I mean, the only friends I have are boring compared to that."

With a rueful eyebrow, he teases back, "Why? What kind of friends do you have?"

"Well, there are my human friends but Tip, Dash, and Sebastian are the exciting ones."

"And who are they?"

"Tip is a penguin, Dash is a walrus, and Sebastian is a little red crab, literally and figuratively."

"You're messing with me."

"Nope. In fact, I'll introduce you guys next time. I was supposed to see them tonight after the ball."

"We should head back. I forgot about your parents, they must be worried."

"Yeah. Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how bad do I look?"

…

**Jim**

I drop my solarsurfer in shock and she giggles. Fumbling, I casually lean against it, "You look fine. Not fine, better than fine."

When did I turn into a bumbling idiot? Back home whenever I would take orders from flirty girls, I was the smoothest man alive. Right now? Not so much.

Amused, she displays her skirt, "My dress is ripped."

Indeed it was.

"What are you doing?" Alarmed, I question her when she takes the ruined dress and tears off the lower skirt part.

"I don't want it to catch on anything on the way back."

Melody's pink dress fell in different lengths of spirals right around her knees and her sleeves were missing. Her inky black hair spills onto her left shoulder and much of her lightly tanned skin is shown. Her blue eyes glint mischievously. Holy cow she was sexy. I block my mind from wanting to lay her down and rip the whole thing off. Squeezing my eyes shut, I chant _princess,_ _she's a princess_… Yeah, a kick-ass princess who outsmarted her captors and snuck out of her palace when she was a kid, a princess who looked beautiful in clothes or lacking most of them.

I clear my throat nervously. I would have to be riding the whole way back with Melody in my arms. I prayed for self-restraint.

"Jim!" I'm knocked out of my stupor when she pulls something from her dress, "I forgot I had this!"

She unrolls a crinkled, wizened map, "Captain Greaves had this on him."

"Greaves? You took this?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll have to add pickpocket to your list of skills," I mumble to myself and then speak to her, "Greaves is wanted in a lot of different galaxies, eight or nine if I remember correctly. There's a bounty of eight thousand gold on his head. If he's here, this is serious. More are sure to follow. We have to warn your father."

"How many more do you think are coming?"

"I wish I knew." She holds her head in her hands, worry and fear warring on her face.

I wrap my arms around her and rock back and forth like my mother used to do to comfort me. Pecking her forehead, I assure her, "I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

"My family, do you think someone would ever hurt them?"

"No. They aren't involved in this." She tightens her grip on my shoulder. I secretly wince, that was the spot I took the fall.

"Sorry Jim."

"I'm fine."

"How bad is it?"

"It would have been worse if we were caught."

She frowns at my joke and slides my baggy black shirt over my back.

Melody lightly skims the black and blue bruises on my skin with a sad grimace and I cringe again.

"It's bad." Her full mouth tightens and I want to kiss her. Badly.

I shrug it back into place, "It's fine. I've suffered worse."

"Like what?"

"You look sick Mel. Not right now." Mel. I called her Mel.

I needed to get my head back where it should be. On target and focused.

I stare at the old handwriting at the top, "I wish I knew what this said."

Shakily, she speaks, "_A princess born of both sea and land is the key for –_I can't read that- _The first female heir of the royal Erickson line will uncover-_ I'm skipping over- _A gold three forked prong trident of the sea does the possessor's command. Ye need to only be of blood or have the wielder's permission or-_ and that's all I can tell."

I stare at her, "You can read that?"

She smirks, "I'm a princess. I'm trained in the arts and educated in about eleven different languages."

"You are a princess. You're a female heir… isn't your father from the Erickson royal line?"

"Yes. It's what my grandparents named him after." Uneasily, she shifts.

I rub my jaw, "The only piece missing is that you're not born of sea and shore."

"I don't know." She wasn't lying but I could tell that there was more going on in her head. Right now, I was too exhausted to think about it.

"We're both tired. I think it's time to head back."

I set the coordinates to her home in the glow of the moon and offer her my hand to help her on.

On the way back, half of me muses about the map and the other keeps getting distracted by her soft curves.

A/N: Chapter served! The dread pirates thing was from The Princess Bride! (I like it even if it is kind of campy)


	7. Chapter 7: The Solution

**Melody **

"Melody!" My mom wraps her arms around me when Jim lands on the balcony and my father joins her. My mom holds my shoulders and inspects me from my toes up, "Are you alright sweetheart? Did they hurt you?"

I remove her strong, worried grip with a wince. Merpeople tended to have muscular upper bodies, not as powerful as the tail but it didn't feel good when she was upset. Jim hangs back and fiddles with the sail on his solarsurfer.

"I'm okay. Sorry for ruining the party." We were on my parents' private deck.

"Don't even worry about that. We're so glad you're back." My parents hug me again and I couldn't be happier to see them. Mom squeezes my dad's hand, "You can probably call the alarm off Eric."

"That would be a good idea. Don't want anyone else lost at sea. I'll be back in just one minute."

"Let's get you something to eat Melody, you must be hungry."

"Mom, really, I'm fine."

"Let me get Carlotta."

With her arm around me, Mom leads me inside to sit on the couch. Still within sight, she calls out in the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" I beckon Jim to come in when I see him readjusting his solarsurfer for take-off again. He enters hesitantly.

Quickly wrapping a blanket over my shoulders, mom rubs my back when she returns. Jim leans uncomfortably against the patio door frame. Mom suddenly notices his presence.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. You must be James. Here have a seat, both of you must be exhausted." She pats the couch where we're sitting, mom watching me like a hawk while I eat a croissant.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense. As queen, I demand you have a seat young man."

"Yes your majesty."

He carefully sits down, all rigid posture and graces while I sink into the couch with a sigh.

"You saved my daughter Captain Hawkins. I think we can skip formality. Though, I don't think we have officially met. I'm Ariel." He nods and she shakes his hand.

"Jim."

My dad returns with Carlotta, who was bearing all kinds of soup and snacks. My stomach growls loudly in agreement. Everyone else missed it but when I glance over at him, Jim tries to restrain his grin. Carlotta hugs me and exits to go tell the rest of the staff that I had returned.

"What happened?" My mom closes the door behind her.

"Yes, how did you rescue Melody captain?"

Grinning, he relaxes a tiny bit, "I only assisted. Mel basically escaped by herself. And she stole a piece of information that helps to put the puzzle together. Here sir, you had better take a look."

Dad unconsciously strokes his beard in thought as he scans it. My mom stands over his shoulder and her eyes widen. She leans down and whispers the translation in my father's ear. His eyebrows slowly rise up and disappear under his hair.

"See sir, Melody told me that she is all of those things except born of sea and shore."

I watch my mother for assistance. Should we tell him?

Mother quickly configures an answer, "Melody was born on a ship that was docking at the time."

Oddly, I was disappointed. I didn't want to keep secrets from Jim. All the people knew except they would forget if they tried to write it, speak it, or any form of communication. Grandfather put a spell on all of them so people wouldn't hunt for mermaids or if they were tortured.

"She's the key to whatever they're looking for. It won't take long for Greaves to notice that the map is missing. It doesn't matter because he already knows the inscription. Since he took it to get decoded in different quadrants of the galaxy the information is already leaked and it won't be long until more pirates come in. Melody is the solution to this and I need to figure it out before they get desperate and try to take her again. You'll need a guardian Melody. King Eric, I suggest that you get your best men and pick one of them."

Dad studies Jim, "You saved my daughter today using wits, creativity, bravery, and strength. I think I found my man."

Jim and I both protest.

"Just listen before you say anything. Mel can help you. I don't doubt my men. They are good soldiers. But they haven't ever dealt with space pirates. You fit the bill, you're a smart quick-thinker, honest, intuitive, and have the technology. I underestimated these people and you tried to correct me. Ariel?"

"I agree with you Eric."

"Sir, you don't even know me that well. Why would you choose me?"

"I read your file Jim. You're a good man."

"How can you be sure?"

My mom stares him straight in the eyes, "I know this is a lot of responsibility. But I have a good feeling about you James Hawkins. I'm rarely wrong about these things." Her magic was solely based on people's souls and moral compasses. Mom told me one night that she knew that going to Ursula was wrong but she was desperate. And if mom hadn't judged my dad right, she would probably be dead for putting faith in a bad man.

Jim turns to me carefully, "Is this alright with you?"

"I'll help you find what they're looking for then all of this drama can be done."

We don't have a chance to talk more as a group because the next thing I know, the door is slammed open and my friends all topple in.

Trent, Mira, Hillary, Murrow, Irving, Ming, and Toby, still in their party regalia, tumble to the ground with a cry of, "Mel!"

What I recognize as Jim's friends from earlier step in politely.

Oh, geez. What now?

…

**Jim**

Those were the kids I saw when I was going to get Mel. I would bet my solarsurfer on it.

Something was going on here and I would find out what it was.

A/N: Another chapter successfully finished! Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Jim**

"Mel, Mel! I'm glad you're alright." Oblivious to me sitting in a chair by King Eric in the background, blonde boy's eyes when they alight upon her. He likes her. That much is clear.

Melody turns to me and his joy falters, "Guys, this is Captain James Hawkins; he's going to be guarding me until we figure out why those pirates kidnapped me. Jim, these are my friends Trent, Mira, Hillary, Murrow, Irving, Ming, and Toby."

Blondie surfer- Trent- challengingly glares and I return the favor. Ming scans me from head to toe while Hillary winks at Melody. Murrow waves uncertainly. Mira smiles widely and looks the least intimidating of all of them. Behind the amassed friends, my first mate accidentally knocks over an expensive vase on display that Sterling quickly catches and fixes, elbowing Jack discreetly.

I clear my throat, "My first mate, Jack Airhart and second mate, Sterling Arrow. I'll be with the princess while we try to investigate what Greaves wanted. Jack you're in charge and I'll be in contact with you tomorrow. Alert the ship of my absence."

They nod their heads and the room remains silent for an awkward spell.

Melody quickly rectifies that by pandiculation* to which everyone mumbles that they should be going since the princess was tired. Only the king and queen stayed.

"…so how does this work if he's going to be with me 24/7?"

"I'll have a separate bed brought into your room for Jim."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey parental units?"

"Yes Melody?" I caught the amused curve of Ariel's lips as I'm privy to a longstanding family joke.

"Is the party still on?"

Her father speaks, "If you feel well enough. We thought we would continue where we left off tomorrow. Your mother wanted to reintroduce you to Prince Tanner." _Prince_ Tanner?

Melody smiles reassuringly, "Of course. I would… love to."

Pants on fire.

Once my sleeping arrangements are all situated do Ariel and Eric leave with a hug for their daughter. Melody was currently in the bathroom getting changed. I glance at the window, thinking of my ship. Jack could be a dork but he was smart and a strategic master. There was a reason why he was my second mate. I was confident that my second mate could keep him on track. I chuckle to myself, remembering when I first met him. It was our first year at the academy, I thought he was a jerk and we got into a tussle from a disagreement over what piece of machinery would work better in a solarsurfer. We served our punishment as we swapped the deck together and realized that the other wasn't so bad. We bonded quickly due to the fact that we were the only two humans in the same sector. Sterling interrupts my musings when she drops a bag on the floor. Luckily, she had enough foresight to bring a few changes of clothes.

I splash my face with cold water, wash my hands in the basin and take out my small, gold hoop. Pausing, I freeze when Melody enters.

She was wearing a large, long-sleeved old shirt that was discolored from wear that dwarfed her and baggy pajama pants that barely stayed on her slim hips. Her jet-black hair spilled messily out of a messy bun on the top of her head.

We get into our respective beds and she blows out the candle. I take off my shirt under the covers with a sigh of relief when I can stand it no longer in the humid air and discard it onto my boots.

"Sorry about my friends. They can be a little overwhelming."

"They're your friends. They care for you-" some more than others "-and I get that they were critical of me. They just want to make sure you're okay."

"Today was insane, wasn't it?"

I smile in the dark up at the ceiling, "Yeah."

"Good night Jim."

"Night princess."

A/N: Here it is readers! Another chap! I have two new polls on my profile about writing and such so check 'em out!

*Pandiculation (to those of you who don't know what it is)

The act of stretching and yawning, esp on waking

A yawn


End file.
